Pokemon: Johto's Re-visit Chapter 1
by PkMn Trainer-Master Josh
Summary: Hey. Read the summary on my story itself. I forgot about this summary block and put summary in my story. Thanks for reading :)


Legend:

_Italic: Narrating  
_**Bolt: Describing/titles of chapters/time changes  
***….*: Thinking

_Hey. I've been recently watching Pokémon again. Such good childhood I had. Due to a few episodes I got this feeling: 'I wish they have ended different, but oh well'. So I had an idea: 'What about creating a big Fanfiction story?' and I started writing. I'm not a decent writer (I know…) and my English sucks sometimes (I'm Dutch) but at least review my story so I can improve. I'll work with 'episodes' (which are the chapters) and every chapter is around one day. I won't type everything in detail (for example, if it's just boring walking to get to a certain place without much excitement / extra's, I'll just skip it). This happens after the Battle Frontier, Ash has won there and is returning to Kanto. The Team Rocket trio will stay in this story, but not in every chapter. I won't use all of Ash's original Pokémon since 1. I haven't watched the Advanced series in a long time and 2. I want to do something different. He won't be having any legendries or super rare Pokémon, but he will have a decent amount of his Kanto/Johto Pokémon. This first chapter is down (which is basically Ash traveling back to Kanto and first Rocket encounter). Sorry for this long intro. I'm out, peace. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new Dawn**

It is a new day and our heroes just separated. Ash and Pikachu are on their way back to Pallet when something unexpected is about to be happen.

Ash was lying in a hammock. He was on a boat on his way back to Pallet. Pikachu was relaxing on his head.

"I can't wait to return home!" Ash said happy and Pikachu replied happily with "Pika!". "Would you like something to drink?" a guy said while riding his trolley when he passed by Ash and Pikachu. "No thanks. You know when we'll arrive in Pallet Town?" Ash answered. The guy looked confused. "Pallet Town? We're not going to travel further by boat. We'll arrive in Vermilion City in about 30 minutes, and after that, there will be a bus that rides though the Kanto region. If you take the bus you can go to Pallet Town in less than an hour," the guy answered. "Thanks a lot!" Ash said and the guy walked on. Suddenly the boat stopped and a voice was heard on the intercom.

"All passengers, we have a small problem. Something is blocking the way. We can't continue before our Pokémon has cleared the way. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Suddenly something hit the boat and it shook heavily. Pikachu fell off Ash's head. "What's happening?" one of the passengers said. A big robot came out of the water, looking like a Gyarados, made by the trio of Team Rocket. Out of the machine a vacuum came and sucked up all the Pokéballs and Ash's Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash's shouted. "What's happening? Who's doing this?!" a passenger said. "Haha! Prepare for trouble from the skies!" Jessie said. "From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James continued. "This is getting bored. Give back our Pokéballs now, or you'll regret it!" another passenger shouted. "WILL YOU BE QUIET! We weren't finished yet!" Jessie shouted mad. "Your problem, because now you are. For the last time, give us back our Pokéballs!" the passenger shouted back. "No way! We caught them fair and square!" Meowth said. "Okay, your choice. Now Fearow, use agility!" the passenger said and a Fearow came out of the sky, with an enormous speed. "Okay Fearow, use Steel Wing!" the passenger commanded and Fearow used his Steel Wing on the machine. The vacuum stopped as the machine fell. "Okay, Mantine, get back those Pokéballs!" the passenger commanded and Mantine, who was underwater, got back the Pokéballs. "HEY! Stop stealing what we stole!" James shouted mad. "This is getting boring. Mantine, use Hydro Cannon and send those fools away!" the passenger commanded and Mantine used a strong Hydro Cannon and Team Rocket got flying off. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted. Mantine got all the Pokéballs on the boat using jumps. "Good job Fearow and Mantine," the passenger said. "All other passengers were searching for their Pokéballs. Ash's Pikachu ran to Ash and together they walked to the passenger that got their Pokéballs back. "Thanks a lot. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu," Ash said.

"I'm Jason. I'm traveling back to Johto with my Fearow and Mantine. Who were those 3 anyway?" the passenger answered. "They're just 3 losers always stealing Pokémon. They're members of Team Rocket. How comes Fearow and Mantine weren't in their Pokéballs?" Ash asked. Jason sighed. "They never liked a Pokéball. They always hear my voice whenever I need them. It's like I am one with them. I've travelled far from Hoenn to Johto just for one thing only. And that is to enter Tin Tower," he answered. "Why would you want that?" Ash questioned confused. "I'm going to look for Ho-Oh. The Rainbow Wing will make sure I'll find Ho-Oh. I wanted it a long time ago, but they said: 'You have to get a Rainbow Wing before you can enter'. Now I finally have it, I can finally climb the tower. But first, I need to visit a friend of my grandpa, Professor Oak in Pallet Town," Jason answered. "That's great. What do you think about travelling together? I am also going to Pallet," Ash said. Jason looked away. "I'm sorry Ash. I have to do a few things before going back to Pallet. But I think we'll meet someday…" he answered and disappeared. Ash shocked.

**2 hours later, Ash arrives in Pallet Town.**

"ASH!" Brock shouted and ran, together with Misty to Ash. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ash asked curious. "We heard you were going to be back today, and we wanted to surprise you. I heard you won in the Battle Frontier, congratulations!" Misty answered. "Well, thanks a lot. It wasn't easy, but thanks to Pikachu and all my other Pokémon, I won the championship. Now you're looking at a true Pokémon Master!" Ash said, too exaggerated. "I guess it's getting to his head, what do you think Brock?" Misty whispered. "Oh yeah?! And what have you won so far?" Ash shouted. "Okay Ash, calm down!" Brock said. "Ah hi Ash," a familiar voice sounded. It was Professor Oak. "Hey Professor Oak, long time not seen!" Ash responded. "I heard about your victory at the Battle Frontier. Congratulations Ash! But I have no time to waste. Something terrible is happening at the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City. Your mother's Mr. Mime can teleport you to there. Please go, it's a disaster!" Professor Oak said. "Okay! What do you think, Brock and Misty, wanna come along?" Ash asked excited. "Sure! We'd love to," Brock answered and the trio went off to Ash's house.

"Hmm, it seems nobody's home," Ash said, after he had rung the bell a few times. Then they suddenly heard a sound from the house and Mr. Mime opened the door. "Mime!" Mr. Mime said, happy to see Ash. "I don't want to be rude, but can you teleport us to Goldenrod City?" Ash asked. "Mime Mime!" Mr. Mime said and grabbed Ash and Misty's hand, who got Brock's hand too, and then they teleported

* * *

_Please review this story. I worked hard on it so please don't say things like: 'You suck!' or things like that. Thanks._


End file.
